


Bent Out Of Shape

by SKJC



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Autofellatio, Butt Plugs, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, autofellatio is sucking your own dick jsyk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKJC/pseuds/SKJC
Summary: Yuri finds a new use for his legendary flexibility and is eager to show it off to Otabek over Skype.





	Bent Out Of Shape

Yuri always did a regular set of stretches at night before bed. His flexibility was a result of hard work, after all, not random circumstance. But he usually wasn’t doing them with a specific goal in mind. Tonight, however, was a little different.

Once his hips, legs, and back were stretched out sufficiently, he took a seat on his bed, wearing only a pair of grey boxer briefs, with his laptop out in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he initiated the highly anticipated Skype call with his boyfriend.

Otabek’s face appeared on the laptop screen a few moments later, also shirtless, and looking pleased to see him. He had to know to expect a video chat booty call - Yuri had made his intentions clear enough via text earlier in the day. A man can only include so many winking emojis in one conversation, after all, and the selfie he’d sent just an hour ago after getting out of the shower had been pretty suggestive.

“So, you wanted to show me something?” Otabek asked without preamble, and Yuri could tell from his facial expression that he was already turned on. Good, he had clearly gotten the message. 

“Yeah.” Yuri grinned and adjusted the angle of the laptop screen to be sure as much of his body was visible as possible, from an angle just enough to one side for what he planned to do. “I figured something out a while ago and thought you might like to see, is all.” He picked his hips up off the bed long enough to peel the underwear from his body and throw them on the ground, and wrapped his fist around his dick.

“Am I supposed to be naked for this too?” Otabek asked, clearly distracted by watching Yuri’s hand stroking himself. “Or am I just watching?

“Whatever you want,” Yuri replied, trying his best to seem nonchalant. He hadn’t practiced this a hell of a lot, but he was pretty sure Otabek would like it. “I just wish you were here, and I’ve been trying to work out better ways to pretend."

Otabek bit his bottom lip, and Yuri could see him wiggling out of his own pants. “I have to admit, I’m intrigued,” he murmured, and Yuri grinned in response.

“I want you to talk to me while I do it,” he said, and Otabek’s face flushed slightly, one eyebrow raised.

“I’m sure I can manage that, but what are you going to do?”

Yuri smirked, still working one hand over his cock. He wasn’t small by any measure of the imagination, but he still wasn’t as big as his boyfriend, a fact he’d often lamented at the beginning of their relationship. He’d gotten over it, but he had to admit it would make things a little easier now.

“This,” he said, and bent over forward as far as he could to take the head of his own cock into his mouth. It wasn’t the greatest feeling in the world - it definitely didn’t compare to Otabek going down on him - but the audible gasp and moan from his laptop’s speakers spurred him on.

“God, Yura, what the hell.” Otabek’s voice was a little staticky through the video chat, but he definitely sounded shocked. “Why didn’t I ever think you could do that?” One of his biceps flexed and moved with the motion that told Yuri he was definitely touching himself, and why the hell couldn’t the damned bastard adjust his screen enough that Yuri could see?

Yuri flicked his eyes towards the computer purposefully, catching Otabek’s gaze through the webcam, and took himself a little deeper, relishing the groan it earned him. The part of this he was really looking forward to was how much it would turn Otabek on. It seemed to be working.

“Holy shit, Yura,” he heard Otabek’s voice through the speakers, “you’re so fucking hot.” He sounded so turned on already and the tone of his voice made Yuri’s dick throb.

Yuri whimpered around the head of his cock and sucked harder, gripping the base and stroking with one hand, trying not to impair Otabek’s view though the webcam too much. This was already the best long-distance sex they’d had in their admittedly short relationship, and Otabek’s barely-stifled sounds through the speakers were definitely high on the ‘best things he'd ever heard’ list. 

“You look fucking amazing,” Otabek said, face flushed and eyes darkened, and the sight of him like that was one of Yuri’s favorite things in the entire world. “I wish I could be inside you right now.”

Yuri stopped for a minute and grinned at the screen. Now that was an idea he could work with. “Give me a minute. And adjust your fucking computer, asshole, I want to see your dick.” He leaned sideways to rummage in his nightstand for some lube and a butt plug he kept in there. There were other things, but that one was his favorite. “I should have thought of this earlier,” he said, and looked back at the screen. Otabek had indeed adjusted his screen enough that the view was much better, and the sight of his big cock hard against his stomach, one hand wrapped around it, was intoxicating

“I’m a little surprised you didn’t,” Otabek said, sounding breathy and strained, “since half the time when we do this you’ve already got that in when you call me.”

Yuri laid back enough that he could slick his hole with some of the lube and push two fingers into his ass. He didn’t need a lot of prep for the plug, but he knew perfectly well Otabek liked watching him finger himself. Sure enough, the action got him a gasp and whimper, and he spread his fingers enough to open himself up to Otabek’s view.

“Your body is incredible.” Otabek was watching intensely, gripping his cock in between slow, intermittent strokes. “I can’t wait until the next time I see you, I want to fuck you open with my tongue.” 

“You can eat my ass all you want, Beka,” Yuri replied, a little moan following the words as he pulled his fingers out. He smeared some more lube on the plug and slowly pushed it in, staring directly at his webcam as he did so. The little stretch as he got it all the way in was delicious, and he clenched his hole around it to intensify the sensation, imagining it was the heat of Otabek’s cock stretching him. “You have to fuck me after, though,” he added, almost as an afterthought.

“Well, now you’re asking too much.” Otabek’s tone was far more sarcastic than anyone had a right to sound while they were jerking off. “Maybe you can just ride my dick instead.”

“I can live with that,” Yuri replied, the words sounding more ragged than he intended as he sat back up, the plug still stretching his ass. He grasped his cock again and stroked it firmly several times, matching Otabek’s pace on the screen, and moaned softly. The plug had been an excellent idea, but he still wanted to show off a little more. He contorted his body to suck the head of his cock into his mouth again, and it felt better that time with the plug inside him. 

Otabek’s breathing grew harsher and louder, and the slick noises through the speakers that accompanied his moans and whimpers told Yuri he must have grabbed some kind of lube or lotion while Yuri was preoccupied with the plug. “Your mouth is so fucking pretty like that,” he murmured, hips jerking up against the motion of his hand. “Can you take more? I want to see…”

Yuri obliged the request, taking his dick about halfway down. It was the most he’d ever managed, and the way he had to stretch and move made the plug in his ass feel even better. The needy, desperate sounds that Otabek was making drove him on, bobbing his head and experimenting with flicks of his tongue, and he moaned softly around the shaft of his cock. The taste of his own precome was only slightly distracting from his impending orgasm.  

“I want to watch you come on your face,” Otabek said, voice completely wrecked. “I’m so fucking close, Yura, can you come for me?” He was jerking off fast and hard by that point and Yuri could see the slickness leaking from the tip of his cock between his strokes. 

Yuri kept sucking himself a moment longer, clenching his hole around the plug and letting the knot of pleasure build further in his belly, watching Otabek struggle to keep that last bit of self-control, before he pulled his mouth away with a lewd sucking sound. He cried out as he stroked himself to climax with one hand, staying bent over enough so that the strings of cum would land on his face and upper chest, the way Otabek had wanted. 

“Perfect, so fucking hot, Yura…” Otabek babbled random words of praise as he brought himself off, a loud groan echoing from the computer speakers when he came on his hand and stomach, and Yuri watched eagerly, very pleased with himself. This had definitely been a fantastic idea. 

Yuri unfolded his body then and got more comfortable, and he wiped the cum off his face with the bed sheets and slipped the plug out of his ass while Otabek recovered from what had to have been a pretty intense orgasm.

“So, did you like it?” He asked once they’d both regained some semblance of normalcy, a knowing grin on his face. 

“No, it was terrible, please never do that again,” Otabek said, deadpan. “Seriously, Yura, I think I just shot my brain out of my dick. How did you even think of that?”

Yuri snorted. Like it was an original idea or something? “I saw it on the internet,” he said. “Some guy in a porn movie did it while he was getting fucked. I figured I had to be flexible enough to do it.”

Otabek chuckled and leaned over for a moment, out of the view of his webcam, before he came back with what appeared to be a t-shirt and wiped his hand and stomach off with it. “Of course you did,” he said, shaking his head slightly. “You should really wash the cum out of your hair before you go to bed.”

“Yeah, I’m going to in a minute.” There was a reason getting cum on his face wasn’t one of Yuri’s favorite activities, but he didn’t mind it all that much. “I don’t want to keep you awake all night anyway.”

“As much fun as that might be, I do have practice in the morning,” Otabek said with a smile and a sigh. “I’m going to get some sleep, Yura, you’ve worn me out from thousands of kilometers away.”

“I’ll text you tomorrow,” Yuri promised, a self-satisfied smirk on his lips. “Night, Beka.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have a lot of fics where Yuri finds questionable sex stuff to do via the internet, but come on, isn't that how all teenagers learn about sex these days?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Bent Out of Shape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707436) by [AshiiPods (ashiiblack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/AshiiPods)




End file.
